Underneath Your Clothes
by 866marluxia
Summary: For some folks, going shopping for clothes may mean more than just looking for new outfits. Contains M/M furry love. Also contains mild violence and strong language. FoxxWolf
1. New store and old quarrel

**Author's note: ****this story will contain furry, yaoi, M/M, love. If you do not like it, or are against it, please do not read. Also, all characters mentioned in this story belongs to Nintendo. **

**Underneath your clothes**

**By**

**866Marluxia**

"Can you believe that this is happening?" a voice called out loud. It sounded like a gentle voice, coming from someone with such an elegant, stellar, ravishing, not just on her mind, but her spirit as well…

"Hold on, Peach. We're almost there. Just calm down." another voice called out.

"I'm sorry, but can you believe that we're finally getting a shopping center, all exclusive to Smash Brothers Brawl contestants?" Peach squealed. "My dream is finally coming true!" she blurted.

"Just hold on, princess…" a man's voice with an Italian accent told her. It was Mario's. "What about all the clothes you have back home? Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked her.

"Well…" Peach thought about it. "Maybe, but I just want to check it out you know? Just to see what they have." she said calmly.

* * *

><p>The monorail, which was transporting all of the contestants from the Smash Brothers mansion to a newly renewed shopping mall exclusive to the Smashers only, was traveling at a slower rate than usual. The monorail was split into 5 different cars, depending on the players. Here, in car number 4, included Kirby, Jigglypuff, Peach, Mario, and all 3 Starfox anthroes. Kirby was just snoozing in the corner near the window and car door, Jigglypuff was singing and dancing in her seat, and bothering Falco with her kicking his chair, Peach and Mario were busy talking about the new mall, Wolf was staring out into window, and Fox? He was just resting in his seat, not caring about what going on around him, until…<p>

"Will you shut up?" the blue avian yelled at the Pokemon, causing Fox to wake up from his slight snooze. Jigglypuff immediately puffed up and slapped Falco across the face . "Ow!" he yelled. He slumped back into his seat, grumbling. "Stupid, friggin, damn, balloon, puffball."

Fox started to rub his eyes. "Damn, Falco. Do you really have to yell like that? You woke me up." Fox asked him. "Well…" Falco said "we're almost there. You'd have to wake up sooner or later. Bye the way, how're those scars going up?"

"They're starting to heal." Fox said. Fox got up from his seat and then noticed Wolf was on the opposite side of the car. Just then, all the memories from their previous fight starting popping up in his mind…

* * *

><p><em>Let's go <em>called Fox. Both he and Wolf lashed out, guns blazing. They both managed to dodge their gunshots and referred back to melee attacks. Wolf was able to strike Fox first, slashing his face, chest, and left arm. Blood began to slightly pour from the sores. He then tried to kick the red fox, but was interrupted by his flashing move, knocking him down. _Give it up Wolf. I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. _Wolf sneered. _We'll just see about that. _Wolf than began to jump and perform an downward claw thrust attack. Just in time, the fox dodged and rolled back over near Wolf. The vulpine then grabbed his enemy by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in close to him, delivering several kicks to the face, chest, and stomach. Wolf, however managed to break free from Fox's grasp. _You can't break me, pup. I'm the best. Only I will take you down _Wolf told him. He then lashed out to attack the vulpine with his claws, but Fox dodged the attack and kicked nearly across the field. Wolf was screaming as he flew, nearly off the stage. Using everything he had, the lupine unleashed his flying attack, hoping to grab the edge of the field, and hopefully not die. However…

_What's wrong Wolf, am I too strong for you, or are you just this weak _Fox said to his rival, who was dangling off the egde, barely hanging on. _Screw you, Fox. This…this…_Wolf stuttered._ This is just the beginning. I will take you down._ The vulpine then started to raise his leg back. _I can't you…_ he raised his leg back higher, _do that… _he raised his leg back at his highest, _WOLF,_ Fox screamed at his peak before delivering an all-mighty, powerful, downward, thrust kick, knocking the wolf off the field. _This isn't over… _Wolf screamed out loud before he fell to his death…

* * *

><p>"Fox. Fox. FOX!" Falco yelled at him, trying to snap him out of his daydream. "Huh? Er…what?" the vulpine stammered. "You were daydreaming. Snap out of it. We're here." Falco told him. Fox chuckled lightly to himself. "Sorry about that. Thanks, Falco." he brushed the hair on the back of his head nervously. To his sake, Wolf was still near the window, which made him ponder about their previous fight even more. Fox couldn't help but wonder why at all, that is, until Wolf saw Fox looking at him on the other side of the car. Wolf shot him a evil glare before quickly turning away, confusing Fox.<p>

_What's wrong with him _Fox thought as the car stopped up against the curb leading to the entrance to the shopping center. Their ride may be over, but the real drama was yet to come...


	2. Fox's threads

As the monorail started to slow stop to a complete stop, everyone started to get their belonging and settle down. Then, all of a sudden, the doors on the right-hand side started to open slowly.

"Let's go, Mario." Peach told him. "Coming, dear." said Mario. Jigglypuff and Kirby quickly got up out of their seats and headed straight for the and Falco had just got out of their seats before being rudely pushed back by Wolf. "Out of the way!" hissed Wolf. Without hesitation, he exited the car and headed outside with the others. "Damn fuzball." Falco growled. "Whatever. He's not worth it." Fox told him. "C'mon, let's go." They both walked out of the car.

* * *

><p>Outside, there were a few other cars with people from Smash Brothers coming out one at a time. Some of them even greeted and even started speaking to each other."So, what exactly is going on?" a voice asked out, as others were wondering the same thing. Everyone was standing outside of the station where the monorail was docked, and a giant, three-story building with many giant glass windows on each of the floors. Of course, the doors were locked and there was no sign or anything telling everyone when or what will happen.<p>

Then, the mall began to illuminate inside and the doors started to open slowly. "What the hell is this?" Mario called out. "Maybe it means the place is open." Peach said. "Here." She slowly approached the glass door, but it was an automatic door, so it opened right in front of her and everyone else. "C'mon, let's go in." Peach told everyone as they followed her inside.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone. Welcome to the Smash Brothers Shopping Plaza." a woman with brown hair and an orange and white outfit suited for the store's employee apparel. "We hope you can find everything that you're looking for." the woman told them. Feel free to look around and browse our merchandise. And if you have any questions, please, come to the center offices that are location in the center of each floor, where we'll be sure to answer your questions as thorough as possible."Inside, the Smashers could see many different kinds of places each suited to different kinds of clothes for each type of person. Ranging from dresses, pants, tunics, armor, and even accessories for weapons such as quivers, sheaths, and holsters for pistols. This place seemed to have everything.<p>

Soon after, Falco ran up to Fox. "Hey Fox." Falco told him. "I'm going to go check out the accessory section first, then the clothes section. What about you?" Fox took a few steps forward. "I think I'm going to check out the clothes part first, then accessory." Fox told him. "I'd like to see if they have some shirts and pants I can try out." Oh, alright." the avian said. "See you later." Falco waved and made his way to the other side of the store.

Wolf was the last person to enter the building. "Stupid Fox." Wolf grumbled to himself. "I'll need some new pants and shoes after the last match." He walked into the clothes section.

* * *

><p>After just a few minutes, Fox began looking at the clothes the mall had to offered. Some caught his attention as some he didn't even noticed at all. Browsing the pants first, he noticed a few he liked. "Hmm, these look nice" he said after picking up a pair of black pants along with a black, fringed belt around the belt loops. "I think I'll try these on first." He placed the pants over his shoulder. Next stop: shirts. Nothing really caught his attention, at first. Then, he noticed something quite new. "Wow. Look at this" He picked up a white and green, sleeveless, button-down, shirt off of the rack. "What's this?" Fox saw that there was something else in the shirt. It looked like handcuffs, but without the chains that bind the two cuffs together. "What are these for? Maybe I'll just take these for now." he stuffed then chainless cuffs in his back pocket in his pants. "Let's see about these." He then wondered where was the nearest changing room was. Fox then started to make his way to the office center. There was a man with a computer at the desk.<p>

"Hello, sir. May I help you." the employee told him.

"I was wondering where the changing room is?"

"Name please."

"What do you mean?"

"All changing rooms are assigned to a specific person. So, name please."

_Why would changing rooms be assigned? That's quite odd._ Fox thought. "Fox."

"Fox." the man checked on his computer. "Your room is right down there." the employee told him, pointing all the way down the left of the aisle they were in.

"Thank you." Fox told him as he made his way to the rooms. As Fox went inside, he noticed there were only three rooms. He checked out the names on the doors and finally found his. As he looked at the top of the door, his had a small sign saying 'out of order due to renovations'. What the hell? Fox thought. He then decided to just quickly try out the next room. 'Wolf' was what was on the door. _I hope Wolf isn't coming in here soon._ Fox opened the door into Wolf's changing room and shut it behind him.

* * *

><p>Inside, Fox could see that the room was actually bigger than he expected. The whole room was a light bluish-white, there were also two mirrors in the changing room: one in the back, and one on the left side, and there were three giant metal bars on each side of the room. <em>Let's get this over with before he shows up<em>. Fox started to change.


	3. Pure luck

Wolf began his search for some new clothes, starting with new shoes. As he was wondering his way into the shoes section on the second story, he then immediately began to think whether he actually needed them or not.

_Do I really need shoes?_ he thought, looking down at the ones that he was wearing. All that was noticeable was a small scratch on the heel. Wolf then saw new black boots almost similar in shape to his. He grabbed the box and began checking out the price tag on the side.

"120 dollars?" he exclaimed. "Like freakin' hell!" He immediately placed the shoebox back onto the shoe rack. Wolf sighed. _What a rip-off. I remember I got these ones for only 70 bucks and they were in great shape._ He scoffed as he turned away from the entire shoes section.

_I think I'll just go straight to the jeans._ Wolf thought as he started walking around the far corner and into the center of the store.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. Look what we have here…" a voice called out. Wolf turned around.<p>

"Falco?" Wolf asked.

"Heh. Fancy seeing you here, fuzz ball." Falco said walking towards him. "Why, I had no idea that you actually cared about what you wear."

"Excuse me?" Wolf retorted in a confused tone.

"Well, I always thought you just wore anything that you found, not caring just how ugly you looked." Falco chuckled.

"Screw you, bird brain." Wolf snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are?

"Whatever." Falco said. "So, Wolf, how's your bruise going?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Fox put the hurt on you and he even got you real good."

"Hmph!" Wolf scoffed. "That pup just got lucky. That's all. I could've taken him down easily."

"Uh-huh, sure." mumbled Falco.

"So was that why you came up to me, just for you to know my business?"

"No." Falco told him. "I just wanted to know, and you just happened to be right here, so I thought I should've asked, that's all."

Falco and Wolf then began walking in the opposite sides of each other, until Falco stopped right next to Wolf, taking a few more steps ahead. "Wolf, now this. As a man whose been with Fox for a long time, he's not as weak as you think he is. He's actually a tough guy when you think about it. You do well to remember that next time you have to fight or you cross paths with him, ok fur face?" Wolf turned around to see the avian waving a slight wave. "See you later." Falco turned and began walking away.

_Fox? Tough? No way. Nice try Falco, but no one can top me, especially him._ Wolf pondered. _Now where was I? Ah, yes. Pants._ he started making his way towards the pants and jeans section.

* * *

><p>"Hmm" Wolf was humming to himself and holding up a pair of black, fringed, pants with a small, blue wolf head on the bottom of the legs. "Nah, to dark." he placed the pants back onto the rack. <em>Damn, they don't have anything good here. <em>Wolf began looking at the racks and shelves to find something that piqued his interest, but so far, nothing that he saw fascinated him. Until…

"Whoa!" he said excitedly. "Check these out." he picked up a pair of blue-black jeans with gray strips on the sides and pockets on the bottom, with a small, platinum chain. "Damn, these look killer." he smiled. Wolf then checked the back to see what size they were. "36-30. Just my size." he laughed. "I think I'll go try this on first. Now…" Wolf looked around. "Where the hell are the changing rooms at?" he growled. _Maybe I should ask the man in the center office._ Wolf began walking over to the office.

"Hey Lucas, hurry. I want to get some new hats." a boy's was shouted.

"Hey, wait for me, Ness." Lucas told him.

The black-haired child with the cap was running down the aisle, running past and avoiding everything in his way, completely unaware of what was in front of him.

"Now…" Wolf stepped out onto the aisle.

"Whoa, look out!" Ness shouted.

"What the hell? Ahh!"

Ness crashed into the lupine right into his hip, knocking him down and sending Ness onto the ground. "Ouch!" Ness rubbed his head. He looked to see what he ran smack into Wolf, unknowingly. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked the furry.

However, Wolf was deeply holding his hip, as where Ness ran straight into him._ Goddamnit, ahh! Right in the bruise. And I thought it would have went away by now. Damn you, Fox!_ Wolf was clutching himself in pain.

"Ness, are you ok? Lucas caught up and helped him up. "This is exactly why you don't run so fast in a crowded place."

"I know." Ness got up and dusted himself off.

"What happened to him? Lucas saw Wolf moaning and groaning and breathing heavily on the ground, as if someone had kicked him in the testicles. Wolf was finally able to regain balance and stood up.

"Watch where you're going, you damn brat!" Wolf yelled at Ness.

"I'm really sorry do you need any help?" Ness asked him.

"Just get away from me, both of you." Wolf grabbed his pants off the ground and slowly walked even closer to the office.

"Great, now he's mad." Lucas whispered.

"He's always mad. And at nearly everyone too." Ness whispered back. "Anyways, let's go, Lucas. I still want to see what hats they have. C'mon." Ness began to run down the aisle again.

"Dang it, Ness. Haven't you just learned anything from this?" Lucas yelled, but only to see him still running. "I guess not." Lucas began running after him.

* * *

><p>"These actually look good on me." Fox said to himself as he tried out his shirt he picked out. "A little itchy, but I guess that's to be expected. And, what's with these?" Fox picked up the two chainless cuffs. "Wait a minute…" Fox thought about it as he then placed the cuffs around the ends of the sleeves out where his wrists were. "Oh, I see. They're to hold down the wrist cuffs. Cool." Fox then took them off and placed them on the ledge next to him. "All that leaves is the pants. I still need to hurry before something were to happen." Fox began to take the pants of its hangar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why would they do this?<em> Wolf began thinking about what the employee told him about where the changing rooms were. _Why keep the changing rooms in particular places and for certain people? That seems kind of stupid. _He began making his way down the stairs and into the entrance into the changing rooms area assigned for him. "This is it." he entered. Inside, he could see three doors: Falco, Wolf, Fox. However, Fox's door caught his attention. 'Out of order due to renovations' it read. Wolf slightly scoffed. _Fox sure is going to be pissed._

Just then, Wolf heard sounds coming near him. Sounds that were coming from his room. _What is that noise? It sounds like something is banging against something. Wait, is it coming from my room?_ he thought as he reached out and began turning the doorknob, completely unaware of what was inside.


	4. Bound by love

_**Warning: Chapter contains strong furry, M/M, bondage, yaoi. **_

The doorknob began to turn and a clicking sound was heard. "What the…?" Fox mumbled to himself staring at the door. "Crap!" he yelped. That is until Wolf opened the door and was struck down as to what he immediately saw: his life-long rival inside of his own changing room, without a shirt on._ Oh shit. _Fox thought.

"Fox?" Wolf asked confusingly, unable to say anything else. Fox just stood there, frozen.

"Uh…uh…" Fox stammered.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Wolf screamed. "This is MY changing room. Get out. Get out, now!"

"Wolf, wait. You don't understand. I was abou…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, pup." Wolf interrupted him. "Now get out before I hurt you even more, just like last time we fought.!"

"Wolf, just hear me out." Fox said. "For some reason, my room isn't available. Besides, I'm almost done. Also, there are two mirrors in here. Why don't we just share this room, just for now?"

"Share rooms with you?" Wolf retorted, which then led to a small chuckle. "Don't be an idiot. I'd never share anything with you, let alone even come close to letting you have anything that I have."

"C'mon. Please?" Fox begged. "All I got to do is just try on these pants here, and I'm gone. Besides, there's another mirror over there." Fox pointed to the longer mirror on Wolf's side. "What do you say?"

_Where is he getting at? Hmmm. Looking at him, I say he seems sincere. _Wolf sighed. "Alright, fine, but you stay on your side. You got that, pup?" Fox nodded. "Also, since this is my room, I'll be getting the bigger mirror." Wolf said, shutting the door behind him and headed straight over to the large mirror on the wall. He then began placing his pants on the metal bar above him.

"Thanks, Wolf." Fox said. _Well that was unexpected of him. I wonder what's gotten into him?_

"Whatever." Wolf scoffed. _Why again am I doing this for him?_

* * *

><p>Both canines shortly after began undressing themselves. Starting with Fox, who began to remove the cuffs off of his shirt, then the shirt itself, leaving his sandy-red and white furred, upper body naked. <em>God, these things are tight. It's almost as uncomfortable as handcuffs. <em>Fox rubbed his wrists, which had large red marks on them. _I think I'll save these, just for now._ He placed the cuffs into the back pockets in the pants he was trying on. _Man, these jeans feel awesome, but they kind of hurt me if I were to bend down. _Fox looked down at them. A little baggy, but not enough for it to fall from his waist.

Wolf, on the other hand, decided to take his shirt of before trying on his pants in order to examine his bruise on his lower stomach, which was still throbbing slightly ever since the incident with him and Ness. The swelling started to go down, but the mark itself was still clear. _It's not as painful as it was earlier. At least it's starting to heal. _He tossed his shirt over to the side and then began to unbutton and unzip his pants. They slowly fell onto the ground and around his ankles. He shook them off and picked up the pants that he choose and began pulling them up to his waist. As he buttoned and zipped them up, he started to fancy his new image. _These are my size, but they kind of feel tight._ Wolf placed his paws around his waist, checking the pants out in the mirror.

The hangers…

Both furries began reaching out for the hangers that they both placed on the metal bars above them, before catching a small glimpse of each other. Both looking at each other, frozen and shocked. It seems as if the main thing that caught their attention were the bruises and cuts underneath their clothes, rather than their bodies themselves.

_Whoa. Oh my god_. Fox thought, gazing at Wolf's bruise. _Did I really do that to him? Damn. That looks painful._

_Heh. _Wolf thought, staring at Fox. _Looks like I did a number on him. But yet, I can't help but feel bad about it for some reason…_

Both Fox and Wolf glanced at each other and their naked upper bodies, trying not to get any ideas. The room went silent. Both just stood in their places, gazing upon each other until…

"What are you looking at, Fox?" Wolf asked him scornfully.

"I could ask you the same thing." Fox replied. "It's just that that bruise kind of looks bad."

"What are you saying, that you're worried about me?"

"Not so much worried, just…" Fox thought about it. "…concerned. I haven't not so much even made a serious mark on anyone when I fight." Fox chuckled. "I guess I went a little overboard there."

Wolf scoffed. _Maybe I can say the same thing too. If only I could just say I'm sorry for… Whoa, wait a minute. Why am I thinking about this? Apologizing? Too him? _He then let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Fox asked him.

"Nothing except, I can't help but feel as if you're taking an interest in me."

"Well…" Fox said. "For some reason, I keep thinking that you might be concerned about me too."

Wolf was surprised to hear this. Coming from the one that he swore to take down in life, and now he's starting to figure something out. Something important. _What a fool. I don't care about him like that. After all, I'm the one who'll take him down someday. There's no way I'd care about him like that._ He turned his head away from Fox. _But why would he just say something like that? Surely he doesn't think of me like that, does he?_

"Wolf, are you alright?" Fox asked. Wolf was off in his own world, ignoring everything around him. "Wolf? Wolf!" Fox began to worry. He then walked over towards him. "Wolf, answer me!" Wolf saw that Fox was close to him, and as a result, jumped and took a few steps back.

"What the hell, Fox!" Wolf barked.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not acting strange, stupid pup."

"Yes you are. When I said you might be concerned about me, you practically started acting funny. Why?" Fox then realized it. "Do you…do you really care about me, Wolf?"

"Excuse me?" Wolf shouted.

"Of course, now it makes sense." Fox said softly to himself. "You actually care for me, don't you Wolf?"

At this point, Wolf's face was starting to blush a small red. _No. I don't care about you, Fox. I hate you._

"I finally understand." Fox told him. "Deep down, you do have feeling for me, but you just won't admit it."

"Shut up."

"Wolf, there's no need to hide it. Isn't it better you let it out?"

"I said shut up!" Wolf yelled, pushing Fox away. "There's no way I could ever have feeling for you, pup. I'm the one that's going to take you down. I'll always be the one who'll be on top of you. There's NO way you could ever break me, because… because…" Wolf stammered. "Because I'm tougher than you!"

Fox remembered his cuffs that he placed in his back pockets. _So you think you're stronger than me, Wolf?_ "We'll just see about that." Fox retorted, quickly grabbing the cuffs out of his pants. He quickly slapped Wolf's left wrist on it and quickly snapped it onto the metal bar above him, as well as his right wrist too. Wolf was left as a half-nude, scarred, prisoner bounded with his back against the wall.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Wolf shouted. "Let me go, now!" Wolf tried to pull his arms against the cuffs so that they would snap, but to no prevail; the cuffs wrapped around his wrists were to strong for him to break. He pulled with all his strength, but it still wasn't enough for them to break. "You damn pup, this isn't funny. Now let me go or else I'll REALLY mess you up."

Fox stood there, watching him struggle and shouting more profanities and threats to him. _He kind of looks shocked and scared. No worries. Maybe I can help him out. _He started stepping forward towards the overly incensed lupine. "Wolf." Fox said. "Do you really care for me? Be honest."

"No." _Yes._

"You're lying."

"Lying? I'm not lying."

"No?"

"No!" _Damnit Wolf, say yes._

"Then why are you blushing?"

The gray-furred canine's face slowly began to turn a rosy red as to almost cracking him. _Shit. He's figured it out! _Wolf couldn't bear to look at his younger rival. After all, the only one that he swore to defeat in life was the one who actually defeated him, both physically and emotionally. Wolf grimaced and quickly turned his head away from him. _Why? Why me? Why is this happening?_

"Wolf." Fox confronted him. "I can tell that you do care for me, and that you're too ashamed too admit it. And I'll tell you this right now: there's no need to be scared about it." Wolf's ears perked after hearing him. "Whether you like me or not, you're still you no matter what. I'd never think of you as anything lesser, Wolf." Fox started coming closer to him, just a few inches away to be exact.

"But why?" Wolf spoke quietly. "Why would you do all this? Tie me up and humiliate me.?"

"Wolf, I never meant to humiliate you, and if you think I did, I'm sorry."

"Then why do all of this? That's the least you could answer for me."

Fox began moving closer to Wolf. "You really want to know why? Well, it's because I…" he pressed his lips near his ear while placing his arm around Wolf's neck, sparking his attention. Wolf's face was now getting redder.

"I love you." Fox whispered gently into his ear.

Wolf gasped, taking in what he just told him. His face now beet red, jaw open, and breathing sharply. "Fox." he mumbled, too lost for words.

"It's alright, Wolf." Fox whispered. He began to come closer with Wolf's face, ready to make contact. "I love you, Wolf." Wolf's eye all of a sudden opened widely as he felt the vulpine's lips touching his. _He…loves me. _Fox began to suck on his lips. _This is it _Wolf thought. _This is what I've wanted._ The lupine could feel his rival's tongue slowly slipping into his mouth. Fox's tongue rubbing up and down against his own, exchanging the saliva in their mouths. _This is for real. _Wolf closed his eye. He could feel Fox wrapping his arms around his back and the back of his head. He could also feel Fox rubbing his fur, causing Wolf to moan passionately. Their kiss getting more intimate as both their tongues grew fond of one another, dancing inside of their mouths. Fox could hear Wolf's quiet, gentle moans coming out of him after he broke off their kiss.

"That was cute." Fox giggled.

"Fox, I…I…" Wolf stuttered, breathing heavily and heart pounding furiously.

"Don't worry. This is just the beginning."

Fox then began to delve himself onto the soft patch of gray and white fur on his neck. Licking his neck fur slowly and softly, Wolf started to moan, as if in a gentle whimper. _That feels so great._ He closed his eyes as Fox continued to suck him, clenching his teeth. Fox then started to move downward, still kissing him, and made his way around the lupine's breast. Wolf's tail was wagging from the pleasure that he was feeling from Fox. Wolf's moaning grew slightly more intense. "Ah, oh, uggh…" he hissed as Fox ran his tongue over the muscular wolf's breast, slurping on his left nipple, while slightly pinching the right one. He then began sucking his breast, like a newborn child to a mother, causing Wolf's moaning to intensify. Wolf gasped, his eye widening as Fox continuously kissing his body, crouched down, and began kissing his stomach. Fox rubbed his upper stomach while sucking on the lower part. The lupine tilted his head back and closed his eye, fully taking in the feeling the vulpine was giving him. He was now breathing slowly out through his nose. _It's so good._ Wolf thought.

_What __the? _Wolf opened his eyes and looked down. He could see Fox digging his hands around his pants. "These pants aren't made for crouching down like this. I just hope I haven't torn these." Fox said, slowly removing his pants. They fell onto the ground, and Fox kicked them off of him, revealing his black boxers. Wolf gasped. _That son of a bitch. _Wolf thought. Then, he could feel something on his body changing. _Oh fuck! No! Please, no! _

Fox had a puzzled expression on his face as he was looking at Wolf, who was staring down at his body. "What's wrong, Wolf?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't really look that way." Fox replied. Wolf didn't comment back. _Oh man. Please, no. _

"Why don't I take of this? Then you can be more 'comfortable'" Fox said as he bent down near Wolf's waist. He placed his hands around the button on Wolf's pants, trying to get it unbuttoned. _Shit. Please stop._ Wolf's tail started to wag even faster. After getting his pants undone, Fox started wrapping his hands around Wolf's waist, before jerking them down onto his ankles. Wolf cried out as he could feel Fox stripping him of his pants completely and tossing them to the floor. "Whoa." Fox gasped, staring into Wolf's black briefs. "Looks like someone's getting excited." he laughed at seeing a small tent being pitched. Wolf growled. _Fuck my life_.Fox started placing his hands over the elastic, causing Wolf to gasp sharply.

"Wait, Fox." Wolf called out. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes? What is it?"

"This is… I've never done this before. So…I don't know… what…"

"Your first time?"

Wolf nodded. "It's not something that I like to talk about."

Fox crouched back up and started to remove his boxers, leaving him completely naked with cock fully erect, causing Wolf to be awestruck. "First time, huh? Then how's about I release you from your worry and give you something you'll enjoy for a long time." Fox said while pressing his dick against Wolf's and grabbing his butt, causing him to cry out shyly. Wolf bit his lips in response after Fox kissed him again on the lips and bent down again to his waist. He wrapped his hands around his underwear and slowly pulled them down. "Now." Fox said, yanking Wolf's briefs down to his ankles and tossed them aside.

Fox looked up at Wolf, nodding his head, Wolf signaling back to him. Fox began to rub Wolf's testicles. "Ohh…Ahh…Ahh." Wolf moaned softly. _Oh man, I can't hold back any longer. _Wolf's penis now fully erect. "Alright. Here we go." Fox said.

Fox wrapped a hand around began licking the head of Wolf's cock, causing Wolf to moan loudly. "Oh, ah." he whimpered. Fox was licking the head before moving onto the middle and even to the knot. He then placed the tip into his mouth and began sucking it. His head bobbing back and forth, licking it fervently. Wolf's moaning intensifying as Fox started going even deeper onto his dick while stroking it with a free hand. _Oh fuck. He's actually good at this. _Wolf's tail was now wagging even faster.

Then, all of a sudden, Fox began sucking on a few of his fingers. "Wolf." Fox said. "I think you should experience more than just a simple blowjob. Maybe a little something else to make you feel even better."

"What?" he asked him.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." Fox said after licking his fingers. He then went back to sucking on Wolf's cock. Wolf closed his eye and moaned even louder.

_Now for the finishing touches._ Fox began to place a finger around Wolf's tail hole, causing Wolf's ears to perk up.

"Fox. What are you…" Wolf was immediately interrupted as he could feel something that he never felt before. Wolf roared as Fox began to shove a finger in his asshole while sucking his penis. "Ahh, fuck!" Wolf screamed. He clenched his teeth and began contracting his facial muscles as Fox was shoving his finger as deep as he could get it in. "So…good." Wolf began panting softly. He clenched his hands tightly as Fox then shoved a second finger into Wolf's butt. "Ahh!" he screamed.

"Wolf, are you alright?" Fox asked him in a concerning tone. "Is this too much? I can stop if it's…"

"No." Wolf interrupted him. He looked down at Fox. "Please, keep going."

"Alright." Fox nodded sucking Wolf's dick and fingering him at the same time. _Shit. So…fucking…great._ Wolf's jaw fully wide, increasing his breathing rate. Fox was sucking and fingering him arithmetically, causing Wolf's back to arch up. "Oh, ohh…" Wolf moaned. Wolf could feel the pain coming from his ass, as Fox was stretching it wider with each thrust and how far he was shoving it inside, but he knew it wasn't the same feeling of pain when Fox was dealing to him in a battle or fight. Wolf realized that Fox actually cared so much for him. He knew it too, but tried to forget it, until now. He realized that the one person who that he thought hated him, was actually the one who loved him so. He realized that maybe his greatest enemy was actually the one he loved the most in the world.

Wolf could feel even more pain in his ass as Fox was spreading his two fingers inside apart and pushing a third finger inside. "Uuaaagghh!" Wolf grunted loudly, causing Fox to look up at Wolf. Wolf could faintly see the vulpine below him and nodding at him, signaling him to keep going. His hands and feet started to wobble and his tail was wagging furiously, even banging against the wall. Fox then took his hand and started stocking his own cock. Wolf could feel an enormous feeling of pleasure beginning to erupt in his lower body. He knew exactly what was about to come.

"Oh fuck. Fuck." Wolf barked. "Fox, I'm gonna…gonna…"

Fox then slowly pulled his fingers out of the lupine's tail hole and mouth out from his cock. "Me…too…" Fox whispered. He then placed his cock up on Wolf's. "We'll finish this together." he told him. Fox took his left hand and began stroking both their penises. Both canines could feel their climaxes about to erupt.

"Fox!"

"Wolf!"

Wolf was the first one to explode. He tilted his head all the way back as he could and howled viciously at the top of his lungs, releasing his hot, white semen onto the vulpine's chest and stomach. "Uuuuaaaaghhhhhhh!" Fox bellowed, fully releasing his afterglow all over Wolf's chest and stomach. Both canines were covered in each other's cum and sweat, as well as breathing loudly and heavily. Fox then pressed his body up against Wolf's.

"F-Fox." Wolf whimpered, as if he were about to cry, tongue hanging out of his mouth, heart pounding frantically, ready to burst.

"Y-yes, Wo-Wolf?" Fox gasped heavily.

"I love you." he told Fox before they met each other for one more kiss, exchanged their body fluids, both saliva and cum.

"I love you too, Wolf." Fox whispered into his ear.


	5. An unanswered question

"So, how was it?" Fox asked Wolf while putting on his regular clothes.

"That." Wolf thought about it. "It was pretty good." Wolf said while putting his pants back on. "Of course, it was painful at first, with the fingers, but whit it lodging inside of me, not to mention you blowing me at the same time, I got to tell you, Fox, it was definitely something I never could've felt.

Fox was smiling. "Aww man, you're too much." Fox said while rubbing the back of his head.

Wolf began to walk over near Fox until he was right in front of him. "Fox. What you told me, about you loving me, do you really mean it?" This followed in Fox planting a kiss on the lupine's mouth. Wolf placed his arms around Fox's shoulders, as Fox was soon to follow after him. Their tongues met once again inside of their mouths, rubbing against each other. Wolf let out a small moan as a result.

Fox looked deep into his eyes before smiling. "Does that answer your question, Wolf?" he asked.

Wolf scoffed happily. "I guess." he replied.

Fox began to grab the store brand pants and placed them back onto the hanger. "Alright, Wolf. I'm going to go put these back." Fox then noticed that he was missing something: the cuffs. He searched for the cuffs on him, his pants, and the room, but couldn't find them. "Hey Wolf, have you seen my…" he was interrupted after Wolf tapped him on the shoulder.

"Looking for these?" Wolf placed his hand out toward Fox with both of the cuffs in his hand. Fox took them and placed them onto the hanger.

"Thanks, Wolf."

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, since your still shirtless, I assume you'll be out in a while. Well, I'm going." Fox saluted before reaching for the door.

"Fox." Wolf said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Fox nodded and waved goodbye at him and headed out of the room. Wolf turned around and looked at himself at the mirror. _Maybe that birdbrain was right. Maybe Fox is stronger than I thought. Or maybe I just underestimated him?_ He started to pull his shirt back on and then his jacket.

* * *

><p>Fox went back to the place he got the pants and placed them back onto the rack. "Hey, Fox!" a familiar voice called out his name. It was Falco's. He started making his way up to him.<p>

"Oh, hey Falco." he greeted him. "How's the shopping going?"

Falco let out a sly groan. "Terrible. The whole damn store doesn't have anything I like. So, what about you."

"Well…" Fox mumbled. "Just a few things here and there, but same as you. There's hardly anything that I like either."

"Well that sucks." Falco said. "Well I'm about to head out and catch the next monorail before it leaves. You wanna join?" Falco offered him.

"Sure." Fox told him. They both started making their way over to the exit.

"Bye the way, Fox." Falco muttered. "I ran into that fuzz ball Wolf not so long ago." Falco scoffed. "I tell you, he is one cranky idiot. I don't see how anyone could even like the guy."

Fox looked back into the direction of the changing rooms, specifically Wolf's and his changing room. _You never know._ Falco noticed that his friend was staring off into space.

"Fox, what the hell is up with you?" Falco blurted. Fox immediately snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Fox retorted.

"Yeah, well, hurry up! I don't wanna wait for the next monorail for home. C'mon. Let's go!

"I'm Coming." Fox hollered out before back one more look at the rooms. _See you later, Wolf._ He started making his way out of the store and onto the monorail. Next stop, home.


End file.
